Lost Generation I: Angel and Alex
by The Person Who Rights
Summary: [On hold] Please Read! Vash and Meryl's two children was though to have been killed in a fire after a bandit Raid. 5 yrs later... COMPLETE! TO BE SEQULED!
1. Title Page

DISCLAIMER AND NOTE AND SUMMERY PAGE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. I do have a BBgun in the closet.. but no bullets. I did not make any money making this work of Fan Fiction. The Charactors, places, and events in this story are Ficticious. Any similarities are pure Koeencidinks.  
  
Note: One of my first fics so be nice. Make sure you R&R. Please?  
  
Summery (prolouge)  
  
Vash and Meryl were married a year after the End of Trigun. They had a set of Twins who were supposedly killed in a fire set by bandits. But no remains were found, and Vash and Meryl never gave up hope. The twins names were Angel and Alex. 


	2. Chapter I: Angel

Disclaimer: yayayaya... o.o;; Don't you KNOW this already? I wish Vash-kun was mine, but he's not. Nor is Meryl, or Knives. Angel is mine though. So are Terisa and Alex.  
  
Angel  
  
"Wake up Angel! You going to sleep in?" yelled the old man at the dark-haired girl in bed. When the girl nodded her head in her sleep, the elderly man hit her over the head with his hand. "No you're not. Typhoons near. They said it on the radio. Help me board up the windows."  
  
A red haired girl walked into the room with wood plank. "Typhoon what? What's it called?"  
  
"Humanoid," replied the old man matter-of-factly.  
  
"GRAMPA! THAT'S NOT A WIND 'TYPHOON!' THAT'S ONE OF THE NICKNAMES OF THE MOST DANGEROUS OUTLAW ON THIS PLANET!!!"  
  
The girl in bed perked her head up. "A dangerous criminal? What's his name?" she asked, her greenish blue eyes filling with curiosity.  
  
"Vash the Stampede! The devil in the red jacket! The man who put the hole in the fifth moon! He destroyed 2 of the 7 cities!!!" replied the usually calm redhead.  
  
"I don't see why your scared, Teri. People say he was killed, and there are plenty of people out there imitating him. I heard was a nice guy..."  
  
"URRRRRRRGGGGG!! ANGEL!!! HE PUT A HOLE IN THE MOON!!!!"  
  
"So?" asked Angel as she got out of bed. "No human can he that bad."  
  
"I heard he isn't human... No one knows where he came from."  
  
"You don't know where I came from..." said the tall girl in tight pajamas as tears filled her eyes. She refused to let those hot drops leave eyes, though her vision was blurred. "Your just bitter that I'm here."  
  
"Bitter? HA! You' re just a lost little or-"  
  
"Enough." said the old man. "Angel, get changed. I'll show you two how to use a gun- Just in case."  
  
------------------  
  
Angel sighed. Why'd Teri say that?. Teri knew that they found her in the dessert were bandits were sighted. "And Grampa's worse then Teri!" Angel remembered the look of fear and coldness on Grampa's face when she fired the gun perfectly the first time and hit every target perfectly. She was good, that's all. So why was he scared?  
  
"Forget it. You know you're different from them. You're only 5, but you look 13. You grew much faster then normal, but who cares?" she said to herself. "What do you want, Terri?"  
  
"How did you know I was here?" asked Terisa, who was behind Angel in the doorway.  
  
"Instinct. What do you want?" she asked without turning around. You didn't want her 'sister' to see the tears in her eyes, though she figured she hear in her voice.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you dinners ready, and that I think that was pretty cool how you used the gun. You were awesome!" she said with a weak smile. She didn't want to see her 'little sister' to be sad because she was good at something.  
  
"Thanks," she said turning around. "If that Vash guy does try anything, he'll have to deal with me. She then extended her index finger and pointed at the ceiling light. "BANG"  
  
There, Teri mocked Vash in a silly voice. "Ooooh!! You hurt me! You gave me an owie! Mummy! Save m-"   
  
"IT'S VASH THE STAMPEDE!! RUN!"  
  
"He's here already?" asked Angel. Teri shrugged and looked at the window with dread.  
  
"Well then- I'll have to make sure he doesn't try anything!" said Angel as she pulled an old gun from the closet.  
  
"WHHHATTT!!?? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" yelled the green eyed redhead.  
  
Angel tied back her shoulder length black hair smiled a weird smile that gave Teri the chills. "Of course I am. You know that, but there is no time to think about that right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LIKE? LOVE? ^^ I think it's turning out good. Sorry about all of the OC's. ^___^ But I had to add Teri. Wee! Alex appears in the next chapter! If I get 1 review I'll continue. This is one of my first ficcies, so be nice. R&R. Sorry it's so short.  
  
-Aree 


	3. Chapter II: Alex

Trigun isn't mine... yet.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alex  
  
Angel looked at her sister. "I have a feeling I'll win."  
  
The blue eyed redhead sighed. She was crazy to do this but- "Go. You're too stubborn for me talk logic to you. I wonder with one of your parents you got that from. Probably both. Go. Go out there and get yourself killed. Vash the Stampede incinerated two cities, put a hole in the moon and never missed a single target. He's not human, Angel. No human can beat him. But go. Go right ahe-" the 9 year old stopped. Angel was long gone. A strange black cat sat before her. "Nyao!"   
  
Teri ran outside to see the girl holding a large gun, facing up against a red-clad gunman. the gunman wore a mask over his head, so you couldn't see face. He held two silver derringers in his hands. Teri noticed the small guns. 'He's not supposed to use pistols. Vash the Stampede uses a single silver medium sized gun. That's not him!' she thought to herself.  
  
Angel looked at her opponent. Why was he so familiar? She also made note of that fact she was at eye level with him. "You're not Vash the Stampede."  
  
The gun wielding person before her yelled "OF COURSE I AM! I am Vash the Stampede! And now it's time for you to die!" he pointed his derringers at her and fired. Angel dodged the bullets and aimed the old gun at 'Vash.' He ducked in time as the battle began.   
  
Teri watched the two. "It's a perfect match. This won't end well." She sighed. Angel was always doing this sort of thing. "ANGEL! YOU'RE A STUBBORN IDIOT! YOU DIE, I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
Angel turned and looked at Teri. The person in the red coat aimed his gun straight for Angel's arm. He looked at the girl and tightened his grip on the gun. His finger moved closer toward the trigger. In his mind he saw that the girl's face. He pulled the trigger with a jerk.  
  
"ANGEL LOOK OUT! HURRY!" Terisa yelled as loud as she could, but she knew it would be too late. She watched in horror as Angel fell, blood dripping from the wound. Her heart stopped. 'She's dead." thought Teri. But something happened that she didn't expect. Angel grabbed her left shoulder and stood up. Without a single word, she aimed her gun, pulled the trigger and winced in pain.   
  
The bullet reflected the light of the suns as it sped toward the gunman in red. But the bullet only hit the sky.   
  
The two started a long shoot off until finally the mask-wearing gunman's gun only made a 'click-click.' Out of Ammo.  
  
"Looky here... I still have another round!'' said Angel with a grin. "I could kill you now..." and with that statement she fired her old gun. The bullet pieced part of the mask as it off of his face. "But I won't. It's never right to kill. I guess I win." She then looked at the wound in her shoulder. "That hurt. You're really going to owe me." Angel then collapsed on the street. 


	4. Chapter III: Discussing Death over Donu...

Dis-thing: Trigun is not mine... yet. Nor is Dukin' Donuts.  
  
Chapter 3: Discussing Death over Donuts  
  
Angel poked her eyes open slowly. The first thing she heard was a sigh. It was Teri. "You're really lucky he wasn't Vash the Stampede. You shouldn't have done that. The shoulder wound is pretty bad. Be glad Alex is paying for your hospital bills. If I had to pay I would leave you to di-"  
  
"Alex?" Asked Angel.  
  
"Yeah. You know the Vash impostor. He looks about 13. He's paying for your bill. It's called 'guilt' I think."  
  
"Ah. Were is he?"  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Teri's face. "Eating... Donu-"  
  
"DONUTS!" Angel popped out of bed. "Where? Where's the donuts!?" And as if to reply to her question, a blonde boy walked into the room- his face happily stuffed. "Donuts?" asked Angel, begging.  
  
"Your up?" he asked in a somewhat scared sounding voice. He was blonde with grayish blue eyes. If Angel knew what young Knives Millions looked like, she would have noticed the scary resemblance. (A/N: Yes, he looks like Knives. His eyes are Meryl's color and he has Vash's hair color, but his haircut makes him the spiting image of Knives) "I thought you'd be out for a month."   
  
"Where's the donuts?" she repeated.  
  
"The Donuts? I ate them.." he answered.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME ANY?"  
  
"I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D BE UP!" he yelled.   
  
The two fought for several minutes over the eaten donuts, as Teri watched, thoroughly enjoying herself. She looked at her own box next to her. "Hate to interrupt- but look what I found!" She spoke up, waving the heavenly holed cake. Their eyes widened as their mouths watered. Alex began to run toward Teri until Angel bashed him over the head and jumped ahead of him. Alex tripped Angel and Angel kicked Alex and soon- a battle occurred. Teri watched the two and smirked. Just as they began to pull out their firearms, Teri promptly gulped down the holy morsel. (A/n: ^^ Punny, isn't it? Bwahaha!) The two donut-loving idiots' jaws dropped. "Sheesh.. I have three whole boxes!"  
  
The eleven year old and the two older looking kids sat on a couch eating their boxes of Dunkin' Donuts. Teri was to first to speak up though the munching. "Hey- Alex, why were you pretending to be Vash the Stampede?"  
  
Alex's face darkened as he began to speak. "I've been on my own since I was really little. These bandits' set my house on fire and kidnapped my twin sister and I. I stold a silver gun and got from them and got away- my sister wasn't so lucky. I've been running from them my whole life. Wherever I run to, they follow, and they don't care who gets in the way, they'll kill them. But if I say I'm Vash, people don't get in the way- and then people don't die. I managed to get them to lose my trails a few towns back, but I still pretend to be him- just in case."  
  
Angel looked at him. 'Wow.. He has it ruff' she thought. But then she spoke up. "If you didn't want anyone hurt, Why did you shoot me?"  
  
"I have to be convincing. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
Teri's turn to ask questions. "If you stold a silver gun from the bandits, why didn't you use that instead of the derringers?"  
  
"No ammo," he said, showing them the gun. "And the bandits aren't the only ones that I have to worry about. I ran into this guy named Millions Knives once. Dangit, he was so fast, and skilled. He was better then the stories of the Humanoid Typhoon. He said he was going to take his revenge on me. Then he said something about eliminating spiders and saving the butterflies. He attached a black gun just like this one to his arm. It incinerated the whole town I was in, killing everyone. But I can't figure out how I survived. Knives is bad." Teri looked at him. She'd heard the name Million Knives before, but what was she was supposed to remember? Gunshots and screams interrupted her thoughts. "The Bandits. Dangit."  
  
A/N: Bwa! Chapter 3 is finished. To tell the truth I didn't know how I would do this. ^^;; I didn't want to do this chapter because A) It was originally going to be very boring and B) It was originally going to be very short. I added the donut fight to fix this. Teri was originally bring out a bunch of donut boxes but this is better. Thank you my reviewers! ::huggles them:: And Thank you so much, miki16! I'm on someone's favorites and that made me so happy! Anyway, Because I get very hyper when my favorite stories are never updated, I updated! I also wrote another chapter, but that doesn't mean a quick update. It's not the next chapter. Anywho, enough of this pointless rambling! Read and Review you silly people!! Even if you don't like it. Flames are allowed- I can ignore rude people!   
  
And I know the grammar is off on the first chapters. ::pokes them:: I'll eventually fix it. R&R! 


	5. Chapter IV: Bullets in the head

Dissy to Laywers:   
  
I not own,  
  
So You not sue.  
  
You be rich,  
  
So me boo-hoo.  
  
A/N : So sorry about the delay. Writer's block... I knew how to end this chapter.. just not what should go inbetween... o.o;;; I also decided what I'm going to do with Terisa. LOVE AND PEACE!  
  
Chapter Three: Bullets in my head  
  
"Just hand over the kid and maybe none of yas 'll die!" shouted one them. Angel couldn't help but notice the fact that they all looked like bugs.   
  
"He belongs ta da Bad Lads. Han 'um over!" another yelled. Angel couldn't stand this. Although her shoulder was throbbing with pain, Alex didn't deserve this. She jumped from the house and infront of them.  
  
"You're not hurting Alex and your not getting him!" she screamed.  
  
A taller man stood and then turned to the leader "Wait that'-" He was kicked in the stomache.  
  
"I don't care who it is Neon. You ain't the leader no mores." He then turned to his men. "KILL 'ER!" they began shoot at her. The tall man apearantly named Neon closed his eyes. Angel doged the bullets and returned fire, but there were two many of them. Neon mummered something to himself.  
  
************  
  
"I should've quit when he took over. Kaite was righ-" Brillant Dynamites Neon was bashed on the head.  
  
"Shaddap. You ain't quittin'. And Kaite was a fool for defying me!" said the Leader. Neon couldn't stand this treatment anymore. It was all wrong. He pulled out his gun.   
  
"STOP THIS! IT'S ONLY A LITTLE KID! KAITE WAS BRAVE AND THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO THE BAD LADS! QUIT DISHONORING THAT POOR CHILD'S MEMORY! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS GANG, TNT!" but before he could say anything else, TNT had pushed him to the ground and was stomping on his chest. BDN coughed up blood.  
  
"Raid the house, capture them all! They'll work for us!" ordered TNT, which stood for Terrible Night Tremor. The rest of the gang followed orders. Out of fear. TNT was a cruel monter who'd aready killed half the Bad lads.  
  
*************  
  
A/N  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! No.. Just kidding. I'm not as cruel as that, I just wanted to let you all know that orginally it wasn't going to be the Badlads.. But another gang.. but this sounded more fun to write. So ignore any plotholes with BDN and friends.  
  
************  
  
Teri sat there, tied up in the middle of the empty street. Most of the town was either hiding or dead. She'd been captured easily. She didn't have any skill or powers, so she was defenseless. There were about twenty guards with her that hadn't been called in the try to capture Angel and Alex. She was ticked off, and the bandits looked scared of something. But instead of thinking about what, she concentated on her meanest glare possible. How dare they capture HER! She didn't know what she was more ticked about. Letting herself get captured, them having the nerve to do it, the fact that she couldn't help her friends, or the fact that they hadn't helped her yet. "What do you want with me?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"Well, Missy, We's is gonna use ya to get da kid for TNT." he shuttered, "He's too strong ta disobey. 'n scary!" said one of them, obviously he never learned his grammer.  
  
Teri laughed coldly. "Cowards. You all know that he's up to something. Your delaying the enevitable. He'll kill you all."  
  
"What other choice do we have. If we appose him, we die. Look how he treats BDN." said one.  
  
"BDN is a great, honorable man. That sleeze TNT was BDN's friend. BDN was sick." said another.  
  
"He promised to take care of us. But instead he ordered us to attack this guys house, kidnap his kids, and burn their home. They were only babies!" the first stated, holding back choked sobs.  
  
"The boy stold a gun. TNT was furious. He ordered us after the kid. We left the girl behind. We hoped someone would find her. Anyways, TNT ordered to massicre an entire town, just to get the gun. Then a kid in our gang, Kaite, stood up against him. He was killed. So was the town. BDN was frail and couldn't stop him. Tremor would constantly beat him! Neon's still too weak to stand up to him, and WE don't stand a chance against him! But we all know once BDN's better, we'll stop 'em!"  
  
"What was that?" asked TNT, standing before them. Without another word, he shot his own men, then aimed for Teri's forehead. "Worthless human. Master has no use for you. Die."  
  
Terisa Winters closed her eyes tight. This wouldn't be such a bad way to go, would it? Death by gunshot. She wouldn't be the first in her family. Mom and Dad and her Uncle and and Jin-jin, her old Thomas were all waiting for her. Angel could deal with out her. Thoughts of her childhood came to her.   
  
Her birthday, the day she got Jin-Jin.   
  
The day of her daddy's funeral.   
  
The day her mommy disapeared, the same day her uncle went to find her.   
  
The day she went to with grampa.   
  
The day that they found Angel.   
  
The day Alex came.   
  
This day.  
  
This was it. She heard a gunshot, and waited for the enevitable. but after a few secounds, she opened her eyes. TNT was on the ground. Then she turned her head and saw....  
  
A/N: To really be continued! Can anyone guess what her family members names are? Please R&R guys. OH! and as for charactor desciptions, they shall grace a Lost Generation website. ^_^ OH! and one more thing, the name "lost generation" comes from the song Bye, Bye, Miss American Pie in the line "a generation lost in space." ^_~ 


	6. Words of Terisa B Winters

"People gone from this world, one way or another, can return just as easily as they can leave. The truth is, people don't die that easily. It's a hard fact to remember sometimes. Murders. Accidents. Sickness. Suicide. Sacrifice. Death. These do not erase. They only hide. The young man named Kaite stood up to those who threatened everything.  
  
There is something on this planet that brings out the worse in people. Yet there is always some to bring out the best." -Terisa B. Winters, Emerald Village.  
  
END PART ONE  
  
Next Episode: Kaite, Return from Beyond  
  
A/N: ^_^ I was planning on making LG a two part series, but heck, four or five wouyld be great! Actually, I like the idea of the Cliffy. Bwaha! I decided to lengthen this Series now that Kaite's here! I love that kid! Oh and the first chapters are going to be fixed soon, I promise! Remeber, Look for the story "Lost Generation II: Kaite, Return from Beyond"! It may be a little while, My next story is a Knives one about him being saved and romance and OC's and junk. I'm so original- I know! (It's a little different from what your thinking.)  
  
-Hono 


	7. Editing

Now to reply to a reveiw I just received:  
  
Aces: I am indead honored to be offered Editing, and I accept. My email adress is ArikuX@aol.com. I'll email you the new chapters when I get the chance to finish them. ^^ Domo Arigato. I'm too lazy to edit the chapters myself. Heh.   
  
And People Reveiw please! 


End file.
